Destins obscurs
by Miss Rogue14
Summary: Retour du trio en septième année. Ne tient pas compte du tome 7. Un Snape mystérieux. Des événements imprévus. Mon résumé est pas terrible
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Le train arriva en gare dans un long sifflement qui annonçait la fin des vacances.

Tous descendirent en se bousculant. En ce 2 septembre rien ne pouvait effacer le sourire de joie qu'ils arboraient grâce au plaisir qu'ils avaient de se retrouver.

Deux jeunes hommes et une jeune fille qui était plutôt, maintenant, une jeune femme, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler à tue tête en se coupant la parole à tour de rôle…

Un homme d'une grandeur inhumaine avançait vers eux et sera le garçon brun dans ses bras. Ce dernier commençait à manquer d'air et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Hagrid reposez le par terre, vous êtes en train de l'étouffer.

- Ah… désolé Hermione. Harry je suis si heureux de te revoir. Après ce qui s'est passé en juin j'avais tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Je me serais senti terriblement seul

Le demi géant sorti un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe pour se moucher bruyamment.

Le deuxième garçon, un grand rouquin, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de tenter d'atteindre le dos d' Hagrid et d'y apposer une tape réconfortante.

- Remettez vous voyons, il est là en entier et vous avez faillit lui briser toutes ses côtes…

Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques hocha honteusement de la tête et rangea son mouchoir avant de serrer la main de Ron, puis il s'éloigna en disant « A tout à l'heure les enfants ! »

- Est ce que vous pensez qu'il cessera un jour de nous considérer comme des gamins ?

- Absolument Ronald, quand tu auras murit…

- Gna gna gna…

Harry et Hermione partirent dans un fou rire que la figure consternée de Ron n'était pas prête de calmer.

Une fois un semblant de sérieux retrouvé, Hermione se renfrogna :

- C'est vrai que l'on a pas pensé à lui cet été mais Hagrid a du se sentir très seul sans Dumbledore, il était sa seule famille alors si toi tu n'étais pas revenu à l'école il se serait senti abandonné.

- Oui, moi aussi ça va me faire du mal. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne vais plus Le voir. Il est le seul qui sache comment m'en sortir.

- On est là, ne l'oublie pas, et on va t'aider !

- Heureusement que vous êtes là. Qui, à votre avis, va avoir le cran de Le remplacer en tant que directeur ?

- Mac Go surement.

- Ron c'est le professeur Mac Gonagall…

- Pffffff…

Harry n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom de Dumbledore. Lui qui ne supportait pas que les gens ai peur de nommer Voldemort ne pouvait pas dire le nom du sorcier qu'il respecte le plus. C'était trop dur, ça faisait une violente douleur à l'intérieur de la poitrine. C'était lourd, écrasant, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre ça. Il se sentait seul, abandonné. Mais un regard vers ses amis qui l'attendaient lui redonna une bouffée d'air, il fallait qu'il reste debout pour Lui, pour eux qui avaient foi en lui.

Ils montèrent dans un carrosse tiré par des sombrals qu'ils pouvaient à présent tous les trois voir suite aux morts qu'il y avait eu au château en juin. Ron et Hermione eurent un frisson en voyant les étranges animaux. Harry s'assombrit un peu plus en repensant aux événements. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Luna, Neville et Ginny fit diversion. Ils commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances respectives que les deux Weasley, Harry et Hermione avaient passées ensemble au Terrier.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du château, descendirent et entrèrent dans l'imposant hall de leur école. Mac Gonagall était en train de rassurer les premières années ce qui était très étrange étant donné qu'elle était censée être la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Les trois amis se regardèrent inquiets.

Ils s'assirent à leur table, Hermione entre ses deux amis et Neville, Ginny et Seamus, le petit copain actuel de la plus jeune des Weasley en face d'eux. Les amoureux s'échangeaient des œillades peu discrètes pas du tout gênés par Ron qui était en train d'Avadakedavriser Seamus du regard. Mais l'arrivée des professeurs détourna leur attention. Harry était rouge de rage quand il vit Snape s'asseoir à la table professorale, et qui plus est à la place du directeur. Il faillit toute la force de Ron et la persuasion d'Hermione pour le persuader de se rasseoir et de na pas se jeter à la gorge de l'assassin de Dumbledore. Tous les Griffondors ainsi que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle regardaient ahuris l'apparition de leur ancien professeur de potion.

Néanmoins ils n 'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car les portes de la grande salle venaient de s'ouvrir laissant passer les premières années à la suite de Mac Gonagall. La traditionnelle répartition pouvait commencer. La soixantaine d'élèves passés sous le choipeau, la directrice des Griffondors s'assit à la table des professeurs. C'est alors que Snape se leva pour faire un discours.

- Je suis le nouveau directeur de Poudlard et je garde mon poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour les sixièmes et septièmes années. Le professeur Avery enseignera de la première à la cinquième année. Le professeur Slughorn sera le directeur de maison des Serpentard. Rusard rappel que la forêt interdite ainsi que les produits vendus par les jumeaux Weasley sont toujours interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. Rusard aura deux adjoints cette année pour l'aider à faire régner l'ordre. D'autre part, il n'y aura pas de sortie à Pré a au Lard et n'essayez pas de vous y aventurer.

Il se rassit sans un mot de plus. Ça avait été dit d'un ton froid, impersonnel et manquait des mots de bienvenue et de paix de l'ancien directeur. Le choipeau n'avait pas chanté sa chanson de solidarité … Cette année s'annonçait bien triste.

A la table des Griffondors l'ambiance était accablante. Harry tentait de se calmer avec beaucoup de mal.

- Harry arrête c'est pas en te faisant remarquer que tu vas pouvoir avancer dans tes recherches. Assieds toi tu pourras te venger en temps et en heure.

Hermione, heureusement qu'elle était là, toujours la voix de la sagesse... Ils se regardèrent, se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle ensemble pour rejoindre leur dortoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors un immense brouhaha se fessait entendre. Comment leur ancien professeur de potions, directeur des Serpentards, et assassin de Dumbledore pouvait être le nouveau directeur de Poudlard ? C'était impossible, il devait y avoir une erreur.

Le trio ne s'arrêta pas pour leur parler car ils avaient une idée assez nette du pourquoi du comment et ils ne souhaitaient pas les confronter avec la triste vérité maintenant, cela viendrait bien assez tôt. Il fallait qu'ils gardent le plus longtemps possible l'espoir qui leur restait en eux. Mais Harry, Hermione et Ron savaient, ils avaient reconnu dans les deux sbires de Rusard les frère et sœur mangemorts, Amycus et Alecto… Poudlard et vraisemblablement le ministère, étaient aux mains de Voldemort.

Ils baissèrent la tête et fendirent la foule pour s'engouffrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, une atmosphère lugubre régnait sur l'école. Tous espéraient avoir fait un mauvais rêve et retrouver les yeux pétillants encadrés de lunettes en demi lune au centre de la table des professeurs. Au lieu de cela ils se sentirent glacés par le regard imperturbable de Snape…

Les trois amis arrivèrent à la porte de la grande salle mais, avant d'aller plus loin, firent demi tour pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ils voulaient se débarrasser le plus vite possible des quatre mangemorts qui avaient élu domicile à Poudlard. Ils étaient quasiment certains qu'ils avaient déjà combattu le professeur Avery avec un masque noir sur la tête…

Ils s'installèrent à la table la plus reculée de la plus cachée des rangées de livre. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour connaître un endroit aussi lointain de la bibliothèque.

- Bon par où on commence ?

Ron était d'avance découragé par les livres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

- On doit d'abord trouver qui est RAB afin de retrouver le médaillon. C'est pour le moment le seul indice dont on dispose. Tu as une idée Hermione ?

- Oui je pense que la majorité des sorciers de Grande Bretagne sont passés par Poudlard et donc on aurait une chance retrouver à quoi correspondent ces initiales dans les gros bouquins qui sont là bas. C'est la liste, par années, de tous les anciens élèves

- Mais ça va nous prendre des siècles… Je vais pourrir dans une bibliothèque… Quel cauchemar.

Hermione lui tourna le dos pou s'adresser à Harry :

- Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher dans les années antérieures à la scolarité se Tom Jedusor. Il n'est pas non plus nécessaire de chercher dans les années que l'ont a passées ici. On connaît presque tous les noms es aucun ne correspond.-

- D'accord on s'y met. Ron tu t'occupes des années 60, Hermione des années 80 et moi des années 70.

Ses deux amis hochèrent de la tête. Ils avaient compris pourquoi Harry avait choisit ces années là. Ses parents, Rémus et Sirius étaient en septième année en 1978.

Malheureusement, au bout d'une demi heure il fallut qu'ils ramassent leurs affaires et qu'ils foncent vers la salle de potion afin d'assister au cours de Slughorn. C'était un cours commun avec les Serpentards mais de toute manière, ils n'avaient que ça cette année. Le cours se passa normalement. Neville, n'ayant pas peur de Slughorn, ne fit pas exploser son chaudron et, bizarrement, les Serpentards se tinrent tranquilles.

A la fin des deux heures ils quittèrent le cours en trombe pour aller en métamorphose. Mc Gonagall, paraissait avoir vieillit de 10 ans. Sa voix était plus douce comme si elle cherchait à contre balancer la froideur ambiante du château. Ça ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de leur donner une dissertation à faire sur les animagus pour la semaine prochaine.

Le trio courra jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour reprendre leurs recherches. Ils s'assirent à la même table que le matin. Dobby leur apporta des sandwichs en douce. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient plongés dans les gros volumes et n'avaient pas vu que quelqu'un s'approcher timidement d'eux.

- Potter faut que je te parle.

- Malfoy. Si tu veux parler dépêche toi et fait le devant Ron et Hermione.

Malfoy les regarda avec quelque chose dans les yeux d'inhabituel chez lui : de la crainte.

- Je … et bien voilà … en fait, je veux vous aider. Je pourrais vous être utile. Je connais des tas de secrets des mangemorts.

Les amis échangèrent des coups d'œil ahuris.

- Pourquoi ferais tu ça ? Il y a pas trois mois tu étais prêt à tuer Dumbledore.

- Oui Granger mais je l'ai pas fait, je ne pouvais pas et il le savait d'ailleurs même Voldemort le savait. Il voulait que j'échoue pour pouvoir se venger sur mes parents. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait … Ils sont mort il y a un mois. Il ne m'a pas tué car il pense que je peux encore lui servir. Mais je ne peux pas obéir à l'homme qui a assassiné mes parents. Je veux vous aider à l'anéantir.

Harry concerta les deux autres du regard. Ils étaient sceptiques.

- Je suis désolé mais qui dit que tu ne veux pas nous espionner ? Il faudra plus que des belles paroles pour nous convaincre. Maintenant laisse nous on a du travail.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il se redressa et tourna les talons au trio. Une fois qu'il fut parti Ron parla pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Drago.

- Et si il disait vrai ? Si il était sincère ? Il pourrait vraiment nous aider ?

- On s'en rendra compte je pense. Il faut lui laisser le temps de nous le prouver.

Une heure plus tard ils se dirigeaient vers la salle Défense contre les forces du mal. Cela allait être la première fois de l'année que Snape et Harry allaient être directement face à face….


End file.
